


Craving

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka's gotten in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



You told me a secret and I asked you to tell me again.

I'm not sure which of us was the bigger idiot.

Every time you told me, I felt it again; rising pleasure, joyful, longed-for release, then guilt, shame, the pain.

You told it countless times, trying to build the intimacy you craved, and I lived off it, a voyeur, addicted to the path the story took, the same every time. Addicted to living through your pleasure and pain.

Addicted to you.

I can't stop now, even if I wanted to.

Surely you, of all people, can understand that.


End file.
